


Family & Relation(ships)

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Usopp Week, 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Family, friends, nakama and more, a lot of people love Usopp and he loves them, too.





	Family & Relation(ships)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Usopp and Sanji aren't my typical pair; even if I think some of the fanart for them is cute, I'm a ZoSan shipper all the way. But this prompt shoved ZoSan to the side for a little bit, so there will be hints of Usopp x Sanji in here. If you don't like it, don't read. Enjoy~**

Usopp loved his mom more than anything in his whole life. She had a garden out behind their house and she would tell him stories about fairies and nymphs that left his mind in a fantasy-filled daze for weeks afterwards. When she got sick, he tried his hand at telling her tales in return – they'd always made him feel better, so why couldn't it do the same for her? But while he always succeeded in making her smile – he loved his mom's smile – she just continued to get worse. So he turned to lying. He told her that pirates were coming; he mentioned a medicine that could cure any disease even as his eyes watered because surely if he wished hard enough, his lies would come to be the truth, right? But his mom died and his dad, who his mom encouraged him not to hate, never appeared with a miraculous cure for even his own son's broken heart.

Usopp loved Zoro, Nami, and Luffy. They were his new family – a different category than Kaya and his Usopp Pirates – even if two were unnecessarily scary at times and the other was insane. But none of them could have prepared him for their newest member. Sanji was the prettiest thing Usopp had ever laid eyes on, maybe even – dare he consider it – rivaling Kaya's beauty. They were on different levels of the beauty ratio, though. While Kaya was soft-spoken and sweet, Sanji was tough and polite, able to serve up kindness behind a cool mask while also putting someone in their place with his impressively long legs. Usopp honestly wasn't sure if he'd be able to pick between them if it came down to it.

Chopper was Usopp's favorite addition to the family. He was the little brother everyone wanted and radiated innocence; additionally, he was a damn good doctor for being the youngest member of the crew. Usopp was a little less sure about Robin's appearance, especially after such a tearful farewell to Vivi not long before. After all, Robin had assisted the sandman responsible for Vivi's pain. But Robin fit into the group like a missing puzzle piece, especially after her return post Enies Lobby.

The Going Merry had been something special to Usopp. Kaya had been the one to gift it to Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, who then requested (ordered) him to be a part of their crew. Sanji had joined them, not only to chase his dream, but to get Merry (and Nami*) back. Usopp used what he could to patch her up again and again. Losing her was something akin to losing his mom again – the pain was similar. But knowing she'd been happy eased the pain, if just a little.

Being able to rejoin the crew was his biggest joy, and with it came the Thousand Sunny – their newest ship – and Franky, their new nakama who'd understood Usopp's pain for Merry. Franky was friendly and much better at taking care of a ship than Usopp, yet he never hesitated to consult Usopp for some assistance. Usopp felt like he had one of Zoro's weights lifted off of his shoulders. Then came Brook, the most terrifying addition to the crew. He'd forced the crew to follow Luffy into a zombie-infested ship-island and fight for their shadows and lives (though Usopp did enjoy breaking his hammer over Perona's face; her expression was priceless!). But Brook tried to help in any way he could after joining until Luffy got him fully integrated into the group. His music was beautiful, Usopp had to admit, and when it was lively, the sniper sat back and reflected on how he liked when Zoro's scowled vanished to make way for a more content expression; when Robin allowed herself to be pulled into the fun; how Nami stopped worrying or getting her temper sparked; how Luffy, Franky, and Chopper looked so ridiculous with chopsticks warping their faces into derpy elongates; how Sanji's smile, free from a cigarette or honeyed words for ladies, made his heart dance, and how Brook looked alive again while creating an atmosphere for his nakama to enjoy themselves in.

 _It will be like that again,_ Usopp promised himself as he trained and trained to be ready in two years' time. _I will definitely make it back to them; we'll be together as nakama again and go after our dreams, together!_

He was going to be a brave warrior, just like his mom wanted him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: _*I'm not saying Nami's less important, but this part is focusing on Merry_ Also, oops. Did I say there'd only be a hint of Usopp x Sanji?**


End file.
